


Bullies and Bars

by Phantasm1313



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drabble Collection, Enemies, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasm1313/pseuds/Phantasm1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuba, Canada, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein have to decide what to do when a classmate is being bullied. Also, Odo goes to see Quark but ends up being needed elsewhere.</p><p>(DeviantArt Fanfiction Workshop 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Axis Powers Hetalia: Bullying Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Choose 1-4 characters from a series and write a 200+ word scenario where the character(s) personalities will show how they react differently, or react similarly. 
> 
> Selected characters: Switzerland, Cuba, Canada, Liechtenstein
> 
> Cuba: hot-headed, awkward, apologetic, warm-hearted, icecream lover, sometimes goofy with friends, friendly
> 
> Canada: inner fire, quiet, passive aggressive, grudge-holder, kind, goofy to friends, lonely
> 
> Switzerland: protective, warm-hearted, inhibited, awkward, trigger-happy, sweet, money saver, neutral, bilingual, not so big on politics
> 
> Liechtenstein: thoughtful, giving, kind, naive, affectionate
> 
> Scenario: Hetalia, High School AU, witnessing bullying

“Please, leave me alone!” a petite girl exclaimed, curling further into herself in an attempt to protect her organs from any more attacks. “What have I ever done to you?!” Needless to say, the attacker didn't think much of her cries; rather, he hurled his fist into her side, pinning her to the metallic lockers behind her. What caused this scene to play out nobody knew, but teens were swarming around the violence's focal point, watching in either awe or cheering without any real purpose. 

Switzerland looked on, frowning until his brow wrinkled. “We need to help her, brother!” Liechtenstein was struggling against her older brother’s arm, the one placed as a barrier between her and the unfolding scene. “Imagine how scared and pained she must feel!” Liechtenstein wanted so badly to reach out and steal the girl away, fly her to safety with large, beautiful wings. But Switzerland wouldn't budge. 

“You’re going to get hurt, Liechtenstein. And there’s no sense in that… staying out of it is wisest. Let’s just continue to lunch.” Still, he was prepared to strike back should the fight end up including Liechtenstein. It was for moments like those he carried pepper spray in his backpack. Thank goodness no one ever checked them.

Meanwhile, on the opposite end of the crowd, Cuba and Canada watched in horror as the girl was pummeled. “Security should be here soon, Cuba, there’s no need to get excited!” Canada, too, was having trouble refraining his hot-headed friend from rushing blindly into the fray. 

“But look at how she screams! Pobrecita! No real man hits a girl, but it takes a man to beat the idiot out of a jerk!” Canada just clung harder to Cuba’s arm, trying but to no avail to maintain him as far away as possible. Cuba angrily shook his arm off, ran towards the bully, and used his stout figure to wrestle him away from her. 

Canada, realizing nothing else could be done now for Cuba, ran as fast as his legs could take him, panting and out of breath until he found a security guard. He beckoned him to come, and soon enough, the fight was broken up. Liechtenstein immediately ran over to the girl, who was being taken to the nurse’s office, and held her hand the entire way there, comforting her in what ever way she could. 

Cuba ended up suffering a good punch to the eye, which Canada was gently tending to after school. “I’m...I...I’m sorry, okay? Didn't mean to worry you.” 

The blond gave a heavy sigh, but despite himself smiled. “I know. You were very brave.”

Ice cream tasted much better when your friend was secretly proud of you.


	2. Star Trek: Character Relationships Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo walks into a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an assignment where you had to use a single scene to describe two or more character relationships.

(Constable Odo enters Quark’s, a lowbrow establishment filled with gamblers and barflies.)

Odo: (Strides over to the drinks counter, face serious) Hello, Quark.  
Quark: (Turns away from a customer, and his face turns fearful as he sees Odo) Odo! My good man, it’s always nice to see you…  
Odo: Same here. I always enjoy visiting you, Quark. (His stony face contorts into controlled anger, and he leans forward, eyes burning as he stares at Quark) But do you happen to know anything about the recent shipment of repair parts for O’Brien? I’m sure you don't, since you're such a respectable man. (He says this in a sarcastic, mocking manner)  
Quark: Why, how dare you! I’d never steal anything, I swear on my life. (He shifts his eyes to the ground, eager to get away from Odo’s penetrating gaze)  
Odo: (Narrows his eyes even more, leaning over the counter to threateningly press his forehead against Quark’s) If I find out that you had anything to do with that- 

(Major Kira enters Quark’s, eyes roaming over the place until they stop at Odo’s back, and a pleased smile spreads across her face)

Kira: Constable Odo! Just the man I was looking for.  
Odo: (He straightens up, whirling around to meet Kira’s gaze) Major. I take it I’m needed elsewhere? (He watches her with the utmost respect, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips)  
Kira: (Laughs, watching Quark scramble away now that Odo has turned his attention elsewhere.) Yes, Captain Sisko sent me to get you, now that that the comm. systems are down. There’s a situation unfolding in the medical room involving Doctor Bashir, his Cardassian tailor friend, and some Romulans. We need your expert mediator skills, if you're willing to help.  
Odo: Of course, Major. It would honor me to lend a hand. (He leaves with Major Kira to stop the fight)


End file.
